Reading a Tragedy
by Bookaholic27
Summary: Percy never wanted this. He just wanted a happy life with Annabeth, free of godly wars and monsters. But as the doors of death were sealed shut, so too was his fate. Waking up to a world far beyond saving, the son of Poseidon must face his biggest challenge yet and find a way to fix things. Watch as his friends from the past read as a future Percy sees his life fall to pieces.
1. The Forward

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own some the elements of other works such as the Host and Homestuck that may come into play later. There is no need to have read either of these to enjoy this fanfic as only certain aspects from each are used._

**A/N: This story is based off of the events and characters after Mark of Athena (As well as Titan's Curse) and the future of the characters from that point. If this is being read after House of Hades comes out, it will most likely be AU**

Journal Entry 1

_June, 2007_

It felt strange, writing that date.

June, 2007.

And it sounded so good. That after all that I've been through, all the horrors and atrocities that I'd witnessed in my short 22 years, that I could just start over. Make a new life for myself and leave the dirty work to the 11 year old boy with dark hair and green eyes who was just now leaving for Montauk with his mother.

Yeah right.

I don't think that I ever truly believed that things would get easier for me. Not since that fury attack all those years ago. Not since I stepped through the boundaries of that dreadful, awe-inspiring, dangerous, wonderful camp.

No, being a demigod, I had been cursed with this fate since birth. And like all heroes, the downward slope by which I had fallen had just seemed to get steeper and steeper as the years had passed.

I should probably introduce myself though. After all, if I don't survive the next few years, then I suppose this journal will be all there is that is left of me.

My name is Percy Jackson. As I said, I am 22 years old. Until a few months ago, I had lived in a world torn apart. A world where the forces of the earth and strangers from another land fought an endless battle for dominance. A world where the gods and all those who I had ever loved were now dead.

Am I a troubled person?

Yeah.

You could say that.

Between literally travelling through the deepest pits of Tartarus for almost 2 years, defeating a Titan lord, puking up aliens in their attempt to take over my mind, and watching as two of my oldest friends sacrifice themselves for me, I doubt that there is anyone left in any time period that could claim that I am completely sane.

Even now, as I stare at my mom's old apartment in the busy Manhattan street, comforting in it's normalcy, I can still hear the screams of the dead and see vines which pulled at the weak, bringing them down to the earth's depths. Silver irises and red shards still haunt my dreams.

Breathing deeply to calm my rising nerves and the weight of the responsibility I now bear, I pull out the damned scepter.

It's actually quite pretty. That is, if you're into extremely expensive, ruby encrusted death-traps. I know that I'm not a fan. I didn't really like to look at it often. Though it was the reason I was here, nearly a decade into the past, it only served as a terrible reminder of all those who had died to get me to this point.

Looking at the scepter now, my mind went through it's endless list of what-ifs.

What if I had just kept my oath to her? What if I'd been able to free Annabeth before we'd fallen? What if we had been able to keep the peace with the Romans or if I could've saved people like Beckendorf or Silena or even Luke? Would it have changed anything?

If this were any other situation, I would have eventually been forced to accept that all of it had indeed happened, and to deal with it. But this wasn't just any other situation. I had traveled back in time, and I was now in a position where I could change it. I could fix things and save thousands of lives. That is, if I did things right.

I had been warned that just as much as I could save the world, it was very likely that I could screw it up even more than it had been. Being me, I knew that I would have to be extremely careful. It was times like these that I wished Annabeth was with me. She would've been able to do things right.

But of course, that was impossible.

Just like all the others, she too was gone. I had to do this alone now.

The fates had told me to be careful with the information I gave out. To never tell people who I was, and interfere only when necessary. The scepter was supposed to help with that. It would protect me from the god's sight. They could no longer sense me.

And so here I am. The hero of Olympus, standing on the front steps of my journey.

Eleven year old Percy Jackson is about to begin the adventure of a lifetime.

"I don't know where to start." I whisper brokenly.

_The beginning is always a good place, _a voice says from my mind, sounding shockingly similar to Annabeth's.

And suddenly, a new determination seems to fill me. Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, the gods, they're all counting on me. If I don't find a way to right the wrongs of the past, to fix our mistakes, then it's all over. I couldn't save them once.

This time, it'll be different.

Thinking of the gods though, a shadow of doubt still creeps over me. The fates had told me that my biggest challenge would be to convince the gods of the need to help their children. That both would need to depend on one another in the coming days. How was I going to do that if even Hera couldn't convince her husband of it? The gods would never believe anything I had to say, even if I could tell them them entire story...

And just like that, the beginnings of an idea start to form in my head. I know what I have to do. I have one last quest to complete.

I smile to myself.

Annabeth would love this.

It's time to start my memoir.

_ Three Years Later after the Events of the Titan's Curse:_

The gods of Olympus, Hades and the demigods in the throne room stared in shock at the journal that lay in the hands of the wisdom goddess who had just read the forward aloud.

**R&R**


	2. Desicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 1: Decisions

In the Hall of the Gods, a grand room where twelve seats of power resided in their U formation around the hearth, the Olympians did what they excelled at. They argued.

"Zeus, you can't honestly be considering this. It's madness!" came the voice of the Queen of the gods herself.

"We don't even know where it came from." Hera continued. She sat imperiously on her throne, daring anyone to defy her.

"But we do know the information it holds may be vital," came Athena from across the room. "While the future is a very dangerous thing to toy with, I don't think that we should simply ignore this."

"And what if it's a trick?" Hephaestus asked, ever distrusting of that which was not of his own creation.

"Then we'll punish those responsible," Athena replied, her grey eyes flashing.

"I say we read." Apollo chirped in. He, just as everyone else in this particularly trying meeting, had chosen to wear an ancient Greek chitin, and in his case, oddly accompanied by a stethoscope for some unknown reason.

Artemis sighed and stared at the blue ceiling above which could be seen glittering with constellations, "As much as it pains me to say this, my brother is right. With the Great Prophecy upon us and Kronus attempting to rise, any advantage is worth having."

Hera looked at her family with disbelief, "You're all mad for even considering this. Besides, the demands that letter makes are _insulting. _Ares, you agree with me, don't you?"

Ares jolted up from his admiration of a particularly elegant looking sword, "Hmm? Yes, of course, mother." He replied, not particularly caring for the outcome of this meeting. After all, He was quite content in fighting Kronus' armies. Advantage be damned.

Zeus massaged his head. Despite his immortality, he couldn't help but feel exhausted. For the past three days, they had argued incessantly about the intelligence in opening up the stupid journal. Or rather, Zeus had sat back and tried to ignore his family as they prattled on about the logistics of his decision.

In his mind, the King of the Gods had made the decision to read and so his family should have seen fit to agree. Of course, that rarely ever occurred in the many years that the Olympians had ruled the cosmos and it bothered Zeus to no end.

As the gods bickered on, Zeus reflected on the events which had brought them to this point.

***

It had been not long after the trial in which it was voted on that Percy Jackson and his friends would live.

The construction, courtesy of Poseidon and Hephaestus, on the aquarium that was to hold the Ophiotaurus was underway and the recent discovery of a son of Hades had left the king of the gods fuming. It was only with the guidance of Athena that he regretfully decided to not smite the child.

In the wake of these developments, Hermes had entered the throne room, a package and letter clutched in his left hand.

"We've got mail, for _all_ of us." the messenger god said, confusion coloring his tone.

The Hall of the Gods had been mostly empty at that time, however Demeter spoke up from her vine covered throne. "From who?" She asked, also perplexed.

It was not often that any sort of mail was addressed to the Olympians themselves. After all, with the exception of a certain particularly impertinent demigod, most people would fear the wrath of the gods if a present or message was not well liked.

"It doesn't say," Hermes replied.

"And can you not track it to it's source yourself?" asked Athena.

That seemed to strike a chord in the messenger god and his expression turned stormy.

Through gritted teeth, he answered, "I've tried. It's not...It didn't work."

"What do you mean, it didn't work?" Zeus thundered.

The messenger god, still looking quite bothered maybe more-so by his own failure than the question itself, replied, "It's as if whoever sent it simply does not exist."

"What is that supposed to-"

Before Zeus could finish his sentence, Aphrodite practically ripped the package and letter out of Hermes' hands.

"Hey!" the messenger god protested, but all too late as Aphrodite had already proceeded to open the letter.

As she did so, the love goddess simply looked at Hermes and said, "Well, aren't you curious?"

Zeus, trying to reign in his temper at being interrupted, spoke up, "It is addressed to all of us. Hermes will summon the others first."

In the corner of the great hall, Athena did not speak, however she stood stiffly, her suspicion palpable.

Eventually, after much trouble, the twelve Olympians all sat on their thrones as Zeus read the note aloud in a booming voice.

_ Olympians,_

_In this package, I have sent to you one book that after 3 years, is _ _finally complete. It's a book about the future, and may very well mean _ _the difference between life and death, even for you. __Unfortunately, I _ _can't share with you the events which led up to this horrible fate, _ _but I can show you the result of the actions and decisions we all made _ _to lead us to this point. Hopefully, you will use the things you read _ _about and learn from them. I ask that you read this with the following _ _people: _

_All Olympians, Hades, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, _ _Nico di Angelou, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Clarisse La Rue. _

_Even if you don't agree with my choices, don't exclude them. _ _They need to know this just as much as you do. Good luck._

_ From, A friend._

In opening the package, the Olympians had indeed found a thick journal, as promised.

The peculiar black book looked like it had been through Tartarus, soggy and slightly burned as it was, as if it's owner may have dropped it in the water a few times. Nevertheless, the pages appeared to be in good enough condition.

Regardless of the journal itself, the note seemed to set off its own explosion in the throne room. The arguments had began almost immediately.

Zeus had decided on his stance quickly.

After all, as Athena had said, if what their mysterious writer had given them was true, it may give them a significant advantage in the war.

What else could this book be about _but_ the Great Prophecy?

However some things, though he would never admit it, worried even him.

What_ had _the sender mean't when he or she had said _ it may very well mean the difference between life and death, even for you?_

After all, it was a foolish notion. They couldn't die, especially not at the height of their power.

And who was this mystery sender who called himself/herself a friend and yet dared to send them this without revealing himself/herself?

Zeus didn't like to be out of the loop. And he most definately didn't like the uncertainties this development had wrought. He hoped that whatever this journal held would answer these questions, however much he was beginning to hate it for making him feel such dependency.

After three long days of debate, the decision was finally made in favor of reading the book. Along with it, so too was the decision of who to invite.

"I do not care what the blasted letter said, we are not inviting a Roman demigod into a room full of Greeks!" Athena growled.

"There shouldn't be a need to invite demigods at all," Hera added, "What business do they have with the future?"

"They have quite an important part in the Great Prophecy themselves," came Poseidon, "Don't you think that my son, at least should be here?"

"My son is just as eligible as yours," Hades growled.

"Your _son_ shouldn't even exist," Poseidon said.

"I'm not the one who broke the oath," came Hades once more, glaring at both his brothers.

"Enough!" Zeus yelled over the arguing of his family, "We will invite the Greek demigods and the satyr. My son will not be summoned. Greeks and Romans have never been able to get along. Attempting now will only add more complications."

Though grumbles of dissent could still be heard in the throne room, the last decision had finally been made.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be from either past Nico's or past Percy's POV. Which one would you guys prefer?**

**R&R**


	3. To Read My Future

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! **

Past Percy POV

I never would have expected that one day I would wake up surrounded by large, towering thrones with Grover's hooves in my face as he mumbled on about food between snores. But that is the position I found myself in, on what was supposed to be a normal, Sunday morning, just a few weeks before my scheduled orientation to Goode High School.

I jerked awake and began to rub my eyes, hoping that this was still a dream and that in a couple of minutes, I would wake up and find myself back in my room; blue covers twisted around my legs.

Although I had seen some weird stuff in my life, waking in in the middle of the Hall of the Gods could still make anybody just a little uneasy.

Looking around myself and around the still sleeping Grover, I saw that we weren't alone.

Thalia, with the silver circlet upon her head, looked the same as she had just months ago when we had gone on a quest to save Annabeth and the lady Artemis from the wrath of Atlas. She lay on her side and looked just as confused as to how she got here as I was.

Next to her, Clarisse and Annabeth were in similar predicaments.

And far off to the right...

"Nico?" I gasped in shock.

My voice had seemed to finally awaken Grover, his eyes opening wide as he slurred, "W-where did the enchiladas go?"

I barely heard him as I continued to stare at the pale boy with dark eyes who had only just begun to wake up himself.

Annabeth, Grover, and I had tried our best to search for him after he'd run away, but until now we'd had no luck.

Seeing him now, looking as if he hadn't had a good meal in weeks, guilt began to creep onto me: I hadn't been able to keep my promise to protect Bianca, and now I couldn't even keep her little brother safe. _What a friend I've been,_ I thought remorsefully.

The son of Hades turned at my voice, however before I could continue, we were made aware of another much more powerful presence in the room.

"Well, _finally_ you guys are awake. We've been waiting for you for _ages." _came the voice of Apollo.

We all turned to find the sun god lounging upon his throne.

Along with the Ray Bans on his sun-kissed face, he wore a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers.

Looking around, I found that every other throne was vacant.

"The others should be here any minute," Apollo said as he gestured to the other thrones, "They got bored waiting for you guys. Hermes went to fetch 'em when we saw you waking up. I decided to stay and thought up a whole bunch of new haiku's! Check this one out," He said excitedly.

"Demigods get tired.

Everyone got bored and left,

I'm so awesome."

He recited, sounding a little too proud of his...creation.

"That was really..." I began.

"Wonderful, Lord Apollo," Annabeth finished, causing the sun god to look very pleased with himself, "Now would you mind explaining to us exactly what we're doing here?"

Apollo began to explain that they would be told when the other gods arrived, however Annabeth would have none of that. She just kept flooding him with questions, trying to find that chink in his armor, to break through his defenses.

I knew for a fact that the daughter of Athena wouldn't give up until she'd won, and Annabeth always won.

_Snap out of it, Percy. _I told myself as I tried to remember what exactly I had wanted to do.

I turned back to the 11 year old boy in the aviator's jacket.

"Nico look, we need to talk-"

"I don't have anything more to say to you," snapped the son of Hades, glaring.

If looks could kill, something told me that I had just bought myself a one way ticket to Hades.

I tried to think of something to say, some apology that might even come close to making things right between us, but I just kept on drawing a blank. What do you say to someone who had just lost the last person they had left in the world? Especially when it's your fault?

Before I could actually form a response, bright flashes and deafening booms filled the room until soon, all of the Olympians with the addition of Hades were seated in their thrones. Or, in Hades' case, what appeared to be a guest throne.

Apollo appeared relieved as he hurriedly backed away from Annabeth.

Meanwhile, Poseidon, who had just taken his seat, caught my eye and smiled reassuringly. I smiled back; still unsure as to why we were here in the first place. I didn't _think_ that I was in trouble. After all, it had been at least two weeks since the last time I blew something up. Long story short, mailmen with tentacles for arms are _not_ friendly.

Quivering, Grover glanced at Hades, "But it's not the winter solstice," He whispered to me.

Immediately, the Lord of the Dead turned a ferocious gaze to Grover: clearly, he had heard. The satyr backed up behind me, shooting a fearful look at the god.

I wasn't quite sure if I appreciated becoming goat-boy's new human shield, but I didn't protest as Zeus called for our attention.

"Half-bloods, you have been summoned here so that you may be given the _h__onor_ of reading this book with us." he said, drawing our attention to a beaten up black book that he held in his hands.

Clarisse's eyes widened as she glanced up the sky god. Though they were currently in their mortal forms and despite the daughter of Ares' bulky physique, he still succeeded her in height by several inches.

"_That's_ what this is all about?" she asked, incredulous. "You've_ got_ to be kidding me. This is all over some stupid _book?"_

The scary thing was that for once, I actually agreed with her. It _did_ sound kind of stupid.

Zeus looked furious and hadto calm himself down. Still, thunder boomed in the distance and I was sure that storm clouds had already begun to form around Manhattan.

"It is not some stupid book, _girl,_ it is about the future of our world!"

"Supposedly," grumbled Hephaestus. The fire god appeared to be tinkering with some sort of remote with an antennae attached at the top.

"So we've been brought here to read books about our future?" asked Annabeth, "Who are they from?"

The gods were silent for a few moments and exchanged glances.

Finally, Hermes spoke, "We don't know."

Eventually, we found ourselves sitting in a tense circle, agreeing to read. Still, something told me that we never really had a choice in the matter.

I figured that it couldn't hurt though. The gods seemed pretty convinced that the book would be about the Great Prophecy. And since I was a likely candidate for the thing, being a little more prepared wouldn't be a bad idea.

I tried not to think about the worst case scenario.

It could be Nico. Yes, I was scared out of my mind – what I was destined to do or whatever choices I would have to make – but I couldn't leave it to Nico. His life was already rotten enough.

Athena had volunteered to read first.

I'd never really been that into reading. Being dyslexic, I'd had trouble with it from the start. Even after I'd found out that I was a demigod and realized that I could read ancient Greek as easily as anyone else at Camp Half-Blood, I still never found the interest.

I just couldn't seem to sit still long enough. I could chalk it up to the ADHD, short attention span and all, but that never seemed to bother Annabeth.

My best friend always seemed to find time to read, whether it be an ancient tome about Greek myths or an equally dusty book about architecture.

Looking at Annabeth now, I could see that she was clearly interested in the book that her mother currently held. The blonde demigod's piercing gray eyes stared deeply at the journal, as fiercely as she would any monster.

Turning around, as if sensing my gaze, she raised an eyebrow andwhispered, "What are you staring at, Seaweed Brain?"

Before I could reply, the goddess of wisdom began to read in a clear voice.

"**June 2007**

**It felt strange, writing that date. June 2007."**

I thought that the first line was kind of weird. After all, the gods _had_ said that this book would be about the future, not the past. In 2007, I had barely known anything about the crazy world of gods and monsters that we all lived in.

A fact that had certainly changed.

As Athena read on though, I couldn't help but feel that some of the things described in the forward felt a little _too _familiar.

The 11 year old with dark hair and green eyes? (I was 13 now, but still) Montauk? A fury attack and camp?

It was too much to be coincidental. And in my life, coincidences just didn't happen.

Looking around, I saw that the others were beginning to notice the similarities as well. My dad in particular, kept on glancing anxiously in my direction. Grover was squirming agitatedly in his seat and Annabeth shot me a worried glance.

Most of the gods however, remained oblivious to our obvious discomfort.

And yet, despite the similarities I seemed to have to the person being described in the journal, never in a million years would I have expected the words that, a couple lines in, seemed to fly hollowly out of the wisdom goddess's mouth.

**"My name is Percy Jackson." **read Athena, her voice echoing throughout the throne room.

Well, if it didn't before, this book had my full attention now.

As soon as the words had been spoken, the world seemed to slow down.

I saw, but didn't completely comprehend as Apollo spit out his soda, soda that I had never even noticed him drinking in the first place, spewing it across the room.

"Brother!" Artemis snapped angrily at the sun god, but quickly settled down as her eyes turned to me, burning with questions that I had no idea how to answer.

After all, I think that I would know if I'd written a novel. It _couldn't_ have been me_. _Still, pesky little thoughts seemed to contradict me. After all, they _had_ said that this writer, whoever he was, was from the future...

But no, even then, it couldn't possibly be true. Athena hadn't read that far into the forward, but even now I could tell that the narrator seemed extremely sad and bitter. I couldn't imagine what could possibly make me like that.

_But then why did it say it was me? _The annoying voice of reason was back, it seemed.

Looking around, I saw that all eyes were on me now.

While most of the half-bloods in the room seemed more curious and worried than anything, many of the gods had taken to glaring accusingly at me.

Finally, it was my father who voiced what I knew everyone was probably thinking.

"Percy...You didn't send this book to us, right?" asked Poseidon.

"No..." I replied, just as clueless as the others must have been.

"This has to be a fake then." Annabeth said confidently.

As the others began to look at her, she just stared back defiantly and continued, "What? If Percy says he didn't do it, then I believe him."

I looked back to my best friend with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Wise Girl."

"But who would want to frame him then?" Thalia asked to no one in particular.

_How about__ half the members of Kronus's army?_ I thought humorously, but for once decided to keep it to myself. After all, I doubted that adding that tidbit would help in making Zeus stop contemplating whether or not he should smite me right here.

Still, thinking of Kronus made me remember another problem that still needed to be addressed.

_Luke. _After all, I'd been told several times from multiple people that he had somehow survived the fall off of Mount Tam. Could he have done this? Even if he had, why would he need to blame me for it?

"Never mind that now." said Athena, still glaring at me as if she wasn't convinced of my innocence just yet. "I think that our best bet would be to continue reading. Asking pointless questions won't help us discover the truth if we can't even finish one page."

And so, she continued.

With every line, our hopes of this journal being fictional slowly plummeted; as did the idea that it wasn't me who had written it.

As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't see any reason why someone would make up such a detailed lie.

On finishing the forward, the only thing left for us to believe was that, well, maybe it was the truth.

Unending questions seemed to fly throughout the room.

"Everyone dead?"

"Tartarus?"

"Booyah! Defeated the Titan lord!" That one was Apollo.

"Time travel?"

All of this felt much too surreal. All I wanted to do was block out what I had just heard. Most of it didn't really make much sense to me, but from what I could understand, I don't think that I like where my future seems to be heading.

"So, to sum it up," Thalia began from her seat by the throne of Artemis, "Seaweed Brain over there," the huntress pointed at me, "from the future-"

"A future which seems to suck," Grover cut in, apparently overcoming his fear of the twelve godly beings in the room for the moment.

Thalia glared at the satyr threateningly. The kind of death glare that would make any person, goat legged or otherwise, wet their pants.

The daughter of Zeus continued, "Yes, Percy from a suckish future came back in time and decided to share his life story."

Most of us were silent. I noticed that Annabeth in particular seemed to be trying to work something out. Like a math problem she just couldn't crack.

I almost surprised myself when I spoke up, "I don't think it's my entire life."

Everyone looked at me again. At least the few people who hadn't continued to stare anyways.

"After all, if it was me," I paused. The book seemed to be really messing with my head. And we had barely started reading it yet.

"Which...I guess it sort of is," I continued, "I wouldn't want to waste my time writing things that we didn't need to know."

I shook my head in confusion; it just didn't make sense. I didn't even like writing _or_ reading for that matter. When would I ever think that _this_ would be a good idea? Even if it was me from the future.

"You have a point," Hermes, who had been leaning on the ram headed arms of his throne, said "In the note that we received with the journal, it said that the book would show us only the results of the events and decisions that have or will occur."

"But this is impossible!" a livid Athena spoke up, "I've never heard of any scepter that allows you to travel through time. In fact, I've never heard of any true case of time travel! Not even Kronos-"

"That is enough, Athena." ordered Zeus.

"Whatever it is, it must be rather genius workmanship," said Hephaestus admiringly.

"I think future Prissy just made up half of this to make himself seem more impressive," Clarisse sneered.

"That is, _if _he's even from the future." she taunted, as if looking for a fight, "Probably not though. Maybe the punk just wanted attention."

I glared at her, about to snap back when I heard a voice coming from the huge double doors that led into the throne room.

Normally, as long as it wasn't a monster that wanted to turn me into demigod soufflé or some other equally gross sounding dish, I might choose to ignore whoever it was and continue arguing with the daughter of Ares. But this was different.

"I beg to differ," he said, beating me to the punch.

I didn't care about that anymore though, because this voice seemed to cut off all other sound. A voice so familiar, I would know it anywhere.

Feeling like time had slowed down; I turned around to find what most of the others were already looking at.

And there he was, standing there. Me. Older and with several scars visible, but there was not denying it now.

Percy Jackson had entered the Hall of the Gods.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Zeus.

But before Future Me could answer, Thalia with a most peculiar expression on her face, asked "Do I know you?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. How could she_ not_ recognize him...er...me. I mean I know he looks a couple of years older but...

Looking closer, I saw that she wasn't looking at Future Me at all. He eyes were set on someone behind him; just out of my line of sight.

Craning my head, I saw a tense blonde kid, maybe a year younger than I with piercing blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt with writing that I couldn't quite make out and he was staring directly at the confused looking Thalia.

"I think you forgot someone," Future Me said, looking at Zeus and seeming totally at ease with the situation.

He waved his arm towards the blond kid and I noticed that the gods, Zeus in particular, seemed to be changing their forms to stricter looking people with battle armor and then back again to their normal forms.

Before I could even begin to question _that,_ Future Me continued, "This is Jason."

**A/N #2: They start reading next chapter**

**R&R**


End file.
